Izon no Niwa: Garden of Dependence
by Jaiden Lockheart
Summary: Don't leave me alone, because I'll strip myself of purpose, because I'll change my form with the bludgeon of your choice. GaaSasu, NejiSasu. Rated M. AU.
1. Enigma

**Note: I know! I know, already! I really really really shouldn't be starting anything else. I need to stop starting things before I finish the others. It's a disease, I swear. But dammit! This idea popped into my head and I needed to do something with it before it ate my brain. Seriously, it has brain-eating powers. But as you all know, Follow You has been put on hiatus and I needed something to get my Sasuke muse back. He ran away and I had to coax him out with promises of hot leather fetishes and other such things that fill my nights with wet dreams. **

**Warnings: for this chapter? Only some language, and I think maybe Sasuke himself deserves a warning. .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the first box set on DVD. Oh, and four Naruto manga I bought in France the last time I was there.**

**Pairings: Uke!Sasuke. I'm really not sure exactly who I want to pair him with just yet. Though, right now I'm leaning towards Gaara. Or Neji.**

_**Izon no Niwa**_

By: Jaiden Lockheart

Chapter 1: Enigma

* * *

…_There had always been a sort of sinister interest in the rain for me. A curiosity that I never felt was fully sated when the storm would pass and I'd be left to dry by the sun. The drops coating my hair, saturating my skin, seemed to almost embody the emotions that would come to me when I would stand outside and watch as the sky let go. Because that's really the only thing one could do once the rain started, watch. I think it was that complete inability to evade it that really caught my attention._

_And I wondered vaguely, if the rain were to be personified, would it be cold and incomprehensible like it was when I could feel it on my skin, or would it act on its impulses to seek out every tangible body it could find._

_But who am I to judge something like the social ability of the rain?_

_I guess I'm not meant to know such things, but it would be nice to have my wandering questions answered from time to time._

_I never ask outwardly; it would be too painful to present my thoughts to the world. A weakness, I've been told, to wear your heart on your sleeve. And maybe that's the reason I get called cold and distant, like the rain…

* * *

_

"Sasuke!"

The brunette jumped slightly as he was pulled from his thoughts abruptly, twisting in his seat to look up at the redhead that was waiting impatiently for him to acknowledge her. Her brow was at an incline and her face was the picture of annoyance. He sighed heavily.

"Sorry, Sakura." He apologized quickly, throwing her a halfhearted smile as he rises from his seat on the couch.

"I should say so, you were completely ignoring me." She huffed and her hands dropped from their position on her slender hips. "What has you so distracted today, hmm?"

"Nothing. Thoughts. Don't worry about it." He reassured his friend. He stretched his arms above his head and heard the loud cracks down his spine, recovering from sitting on his ass for longer than an hour.

"Thinking again? Didn't I already talk to you about that?" She asked, an easy smile appearing on her pretty face.

Sasuke just laughed, shaking his head in amusement. He was used to Sakura's playful teasing by now that it no longer bothered him. He knew it was just her way of showing affection. Well, not her normal way of showing it, but her way to skirt around his abrasiveness. If she couldn't tell him blatantly that she cared, she chose indirection. He was clever enough to get the real message, she knew.

"What were saying, anyway?" He asked.

"Before you fell off the face of the earth?" She asked, receiving an irritated nod from her friend. "Just that I was bored with the TV and that we should do something."

"Like what? Akatsuki is closed tonight because of their reconstruction." Sasuke hoped to steer her away from the idea of socializing by bringing up the closing of the only decent dance club in town. She apparently wasn't deterred.

"We live in California, 'suke!" She reminded him, throwing her emphatically. "There has got to be more places to hang out than Akatsuki."

Sasuke's brow crept up as she began pacing in front of him, searching her brain for something else for them to do on a Friday night. It really wasn't that hard. Sasuke himself could think of a few places they could go. However, he really wasn't feeling up to seeing a lot of people tonight. He had been limited on sleep recently, and a hot shower and Sakura's down comforter sounded amazingly appealing.

"You know what we could do…" She started, her voice trailing off mysteriously and Sasuke knew he didn't like the look she got in her eye when she turned back to him.

"You mention his name and I swear to god I will push you through a window." He warned, knowing already that it wouldn't really matter what he said.

"Come on, he's not that bad." She reasoned, coming to stand closer to him.

"A closed window, from the fifth floor of your mom's office." He said.

"You wouldn't even have to talk to him." She shook her head.

"What part of 'you will die a painful death of glass stabbing you through the back as you're thrown from the top floor of a very tall building' don't you understand?" His eyes widened considerably. "I'm not going to that party. He'll be there, and I'd rather poke my own eyes out with toothpicks than see him."

"Oh, come on, 'suke. You don't hate him that much." Her hands had found their way back to her hips, a telltale sign that she wasn't going to back down. But he was just as good at pressing on as she was.

"I _do_ hate him that much." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, the only clothes I have here are my pajamas. And I can't wear your clothes."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Sakura's eyes narrowed and she reached forward to pull his wrist away from his prison under his other arm, dragging him with her toward the stairs. "I've tried on plenty of your stuff and it fits fine. What makes you think it doesn't work both ways."

He gave up then, knowing it was just better not to argue. Fine, he would go to this fucking party for a few minutes. He knew that once he found some of her girlfriends from school, she would leave him alone long enough for him to slip out and go home.

Though he knew Sakura's house like his own home, he let her lead him to her room at the end of the hall upstairs. She opened her door--littered with band flyers, posters, and various stickers--and walked into her room. It was a familiar place to Sasuke, one that he felt comfortable in. So he didn't tense nervously when she shut and locked the door behind them.

Sakura's room was always something of an enigma when one first saw it. The black walls that were trimmed with neon pink were probably the first thing someone noticed about it, followed by the carpet that was the same electrifying hue. A computer desk stood on the far wall next to the large bay window, her laptop resting on top along with her stacks of fashion magazines. The large bed, which had been the only reason Sasuke had agreed to stay the night that first Friday in seventh grade, was covered in black silk sheets and a equally dark down comforter. The side Sakura normally slept on ruffled while the other seemed like it had never been touched. The walls, like the door, were covered in posters and other things sporting her favorite bands. If any of her friends didn't know what kind of music she listened to, Sasuke was sure they must be blind.

"Come here!" Sakura's voice sounded somewhere from inside her walk-in closet. Sasuke set off in that direction, leaning against the door frame when he reached it. He found her standing on her toes looking through the many pairs of pants she had hanging. A moment later she was pulling a pair off the hanger an throwing them to him.

"You actually expect me to fit into these?" He held the dark jeans in his hands, trying to decipher whether they were black or actually navy blue.

"I expect you to get your skinny ass into them before I come over there and strip you myself." She warned, running to the other side of the closet where her shirts were located. She did the same as she had with the pants, coming up with a shirt much quicker.

Sasuke dropped his own jeans to the floor, far from embarrassed around Sakura anymore. The two of them had been changing in front of each other for years now. He slipped his legs through her incredibly skinny jeans, surprised when he was able to pulled them all the way to his hips and fasten them without much effort.

"It's a little difficult to get into, but it'll look amazing." She said as she handed him the hanger that held the shirt she had picked out for him. Which, he decided instantly, could hardly be called a real shirt. It looked more like a torture device.

"That thing has more metal than my bag does." He replied, referring to his book bag that was covered in clips and buttons.

"Just trust me." She smiled when he reached for it, throwing his t-shirt on the ground with his pants.

He pulled the corset over his head, fitting his arms through the black cotton straps. He knew it wasn't as bad as it looked, as he'd worn leather before and had actually found he didn't mind the feel of it against his skin so much. He turned on Sakura's cue and allowed her for lace it up, again surprised with how easily the contraption went on. He looked down the sides, where fish net was his only covering, held to the front and back of the shirt with long safety-pins.

"There, perfect. What did I tell you?" Sakura asked. "Now all you need to do is fix your hair and look through my jewelry box."

Sasuke left the closet, not looking back at his friend because he was sure he'd find her back to looking for her own outfit for that night. He crossed her room again quickly, heading into her adjacent bathroom and looking in the mirror.

Though he would never admit it out loud, Sasuke knew he was attractive. And even more so when he was wearing clothes designed originally for the opposite sex. He turned in front of the mirror, checking all his sides before decided that Sakura really had been right. He did look amazing.

He bent down--the action a little uncomfortable in his current clothing--and sifted through the contents under Sakura's sink, searching for her hair wax. He found the jar lurking behind her hair dryer and opened the jar before sliding his fingers through it, pulling a generous amount into his hand. Rubbing his hands together, he stood again and ran them through his hair, effectively mussing it further.

After washing the excess off his sticky palms, he went in search of Sakura's jewelry box. It was right where he expected, on her computer desk. The room was filled with soft classical music when he opened it, but he ignored it as he searched for a necklace he could wear. He chose her thin silver choker, the small onyx stone dangling from the front. He fastened it around his neck and moved on to replace the small stud in his lip with a silver ring. He decided to leave his own bracelet on.

"Well, we do clean up nicely don't we?" Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's words and turned to see her coming out of her closet. She was now wearing a short, lace skirt and another one of her corsets. Overall, she reminded him of a French maid, what with all the black and white. But he figured very few could look quite that much like a whore, but she also pulled it off, he decided quickly.

"We look like we're asking to get raped." He commented as she slipped her feet into her black boots.

"Then we better play the part well, hey?" She said, winking. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be for something that's certain to kill me." Sasuke said, moving to follow her out of the room and back down the stairs.

"We'll take your car." Sakura grabbed her cell off the table in the foyer while Sasuke slung his bag onto his shoulder. "And stop comparing the party to leukemia."



Gaara was in the middle of his fourth drink when he heard the news. And to tell the truth, it had honestly come as a surprise to him.

Sasuke Uchiha was actually going to make an appearance at the party.

Who would've thought the kid had that much nerve?

So it was only natural that he search out the object of everyone's interest when Lee told him. His black-haired friend wouldn't get his facts mixed up, for sure. And it hadn't taken long to spot the younger boy amongst the many other teenagers littering the Hyuuga Estate that night.

He was dancing when Gaara found him, something the redhead knew the Uchiha was known for. His lithe body moved to the beat of yet another techno song with a heavy beat, the music that had plagued the party since he'd walk through the doors. Tight denim and leather clung to him like another skin and Gaara could see the perspiration forming on exposed skin, making his arms, chest and neck appear slippery and shiny.

It really was brave of the raven to show his face here.

He slipped easily through the crowd of dancing bodies, ignoring the beckons to join them. He watched the Uchiha as he past, smelling the sweat that poured from him mixing with his signature scent. It drove Gaara crazy, being that close to him and not being able to touch, able to wrap his arms possessively over his small body. He wasn't sure if he was glad Sasuke liked to dance with his eyes closed or not.

"Have you seen him yet?" Were the first words out of his mouth when he joined yet another of his friends in the kitchen, grabbing the shot from Neji's hand and downing it in one swallow.

"No, not yet. Do you think it's true?" Neji asked, leaning against the counter on his elbows.

"Oh, it's true. And he looks as gorgeous as ever." Gaara added the last comment knowing Neji would know exactly what he meant.

"Did you think that would change since the last time you saw him?" Neji had a way of making his words sound thoughtful even when they were obvious.

"It should have, don't you think? He's still in high school." The redhead crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Neji raised a brow at him, the action asking him more than the actual words had.

What was he going to do about it, indeed.

He sighed heavily, turning from Neji when the pale-eyed man turned his attention to someone else in the room. He retraced his steps back to the living room where he stopped to watch Sasuke once again.

The raven was certainly an conundrum in his own right.

Gaara's feet seemed to move of their own volition then, carrying him to the dancing Uchiha. He stopped right behind him, catching Sasuke's friend's eye over his shoulder. She nodded in understanding, not really wanting to get involved in his affairs.

It was then that his arms came to wrap around Sasuke's middle, pulling the smaller boy against his chest and dropping his head to whisper into the Uchiha's ear.

"It's been a long time, Little Raven, I'm glad you could make it."

* * *

**Note: Okay, so don't kill me please! I hope I made it up to you. This chapter sort of has dueling tones to it. The beginning is a look into Sasuke's mind, which is always dark and depressing and then it changes to light and almost humorous with Sakura(did anyone pick up on the Visual Kei/Gothic Lolita vibe to her room and clothes?), and then goes back to being dark again with Gaara. Our favorite redhead has some things up his sleeve, it seems, hey? I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, it's 5:30 in the morning and I've been awake all night. I just finished writing it and I don't really feel like going through and revising at this very moment. I'll revise later, but if you found something that's wrong, inform me please? I'm not perfect and even on a full night's sleep I still look over things. **

**Chapter 1 Playlist:**

**1.) Izon no niwa - SID: This song is actually the inspiration for this whole fic and it is utterly beautiful. The feel of it goes perfectly with Sasuke's little inner-monologue in the beginning.**

**2.) Machiavellism - Dir en grey: Fits perfectly with the more playful parts of the chapter, and especially with Sakura's room. **

**3.) Shut me up - Mindless Self Indulgence: Exactly the song I was thinking of when writing the Sasuke/Gaara dancing scene.**

**Well, it's nice to be back, even if it's not to update one of my pre-existing stories. Review guys, and give me feedback on what you think I should do with the pairing. .**

**Love you all,**

**--Jaide**


	2. Coercion

**Note: Okay, so here we go again! This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, I think, but I promise to make up for it. Promise. I don't blame you if you don't believe me though, I promised to update Follow You like five months ago and it's on hiatus now. Alright, anyway…. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It's always appreciated. **

**Warnings: there is some sexual stuff in this chapter, because well, I just couldn't wait. Other than that, there's a little bit of language. Eventually, I will be bringing in some BDSM themes, but in this chapter there's only a little bit of Dom/sub things going on. If this bothers you…simple…leave. **

**Pairing: I think it's officially been changed to GaaSasu by the end, but enjoy a little NejiGaaSasu for now. .**

_**Izon no Niwa**_

By: Jaiden Lockheart

Chapter 2: Coercion

…_Darkness, Music, Sweat, People. It was exactly what I hadn't wanted to throw myself into that night. But throw myself into it I certainly did. Leather clung to my skin, the heady scent of it filling me, urging me to go on. I was dancing, and everything was good for a little while._

_Then I felt it, his hands on me. They were too familiar for me to forget them. _

_And his words only gave him away further. If he was going for a mysterious greeting, he failed miserably. I knew exactly who he was._

_It's been a long time, Little Raven, I'm glad you could make it…_

"Gaara." The name slipped through his lips easily, nothing more than a whisper, but he knew the other had heard it. His eyes snapped open, searching for Sakura in the crowd, someone to save him. However, she was no where around him and he cursed under his breath.

"Oh, and here I'd thought you'd forgotten me." Gaara's breath was hot against his neck, his hands burning through Sasuke's skin. They had moved to his arms, hands encircling his elbows and he knew that, even if he wanted to, he wasn't getting away.

Not this time.

Sasuke's words, though endearing any other time, held something else in them. An accusation almost, and maybe a little fear.

"I could never forget you."

The tone had Gaara tightening his hands around Sasuke's arms and pulling the younger boy against him roughly. Wrapping his arms further around Sasuke and breathing in the scent that he'd memorized too long a time ago. He'd been deprived of it for far too long.

"I've missed you, Rave'." He said, his voice so low it was difficult for Sasuke to hear it. "We both have."

It was then that Sasuke got enough courage to turn around, to look into the green eyes that he really had forgotten. But memories came flooding back to him the moment black met green. A battle for dominance that the two of them had danced around before sparking once more, just as a battle in his own mind ensued.

"But neither of you missed me enough to come looking for me."

He swallowed heavily, his saliva turned thick and almost sticky in his throat. He knew he shouldn't have come here, knew it would just end up bad for him. And it had turned out badly. He could feel the tension between his body and Gaara's, and if the nails digging painfully into his arms were any indication, Gaara could feel it as well.

"It was your choice, ultimately, Rave'." Gaara said, his green eyes flashing with something Sasuke couldn't quite read. It scared him, a little. He used to know Gaara inside and out, and now he was left feeling like he'd never known the older man at all.

But those eyes had sparked something other than a battle for dominance, something else and Sasuke felt himself pulling away. He pulled back as far as Gaara's arms would let him. Confusion showing plainly on his face.

"My decision?" He asked, his voice no louder than Gaara's had been. "No, Gaara, nothing has ever been _my _decision."

"Well, it is now." Gaara said, his hands loosening slightly for emphasis. "So, what's it going to be, Little Raven? You going to give in to the urge to run, or give in to me?"

"I'm not yours anymore." Sasuke's teeth were clenched. "Let go of me."

Gaara did just that, not speaking anymore. But Sasuke could see the smirk gracing his thin lips as he skirted passed the redhead and headed for the foyer.

He needed to get out of here, now. There was no doubt in his mind that something--and it would have only went downhill--would happen if he stayed. His hands were shaking, the only sign that he had been affected by his encounter with Gaara. He shoved them quickly into his pockets. He didn't want to feel the trembling anymore.

He was still working out how he was going to open the front door with his hands stuck in his pants when he was stopped again. This time only by a voice. Nothing else.

"Leaving so soon?"

Again, he didn't turn around initially to see the man he was sure was leaning against the wall behind him. The other was always doing that, leaning, waiting.

His presence was something a little harder to get away from than Gaara's blatant advances, however.

"I'm not staying here." He said with finality. But he couldn't remember exactly who he was trying to convince now. Them or himself.

"Do you always run away from your problems?" Neji asked, his words striking like always.

"You're not a problem of mine, Neji." Sasuke said, his voice shaking now. He just wanted out. "You're nothing to me."

"That remains to be seen."

Neji's voice was a lot closer now, showing clearly that the man had moved. Sasuke stayed where he was though, refusing to turn and look at Neji.

"It's true." Sasuke spoke his conviction again. "I feel nothing for you. Either of you."

"Then why are you shaking?" Neji was just behind him, he knew now, as he could feel the ghosting of hands running down his back.

And the feeling only made him shiver more.

"What do you say we take this some place more… private?" Neji asked, a chuckled added at the end of his words.

The light blush on his cheeks was more of an answer than any words could have ever been.



…_I could feel it, them, all around me, pushing me further and further into the place I'd sworn I'd never revisit. I don't really know what made me nod my head to his words, but I followed both of them to the kitchen._

_The door to the basement was something I would never hope to forget. _

_It had always been an entrance to conflicting emotions, I knew…_

"You know the rules, Sasuke." Gaara spoke when the three of them stepped into the basement, Neji closing the door behind them. "Or do I need to repeat them?"

A hand in Sasuke's hair roughly pulled his head back, causing him to look up at the ceiling for a moment before turning his eyes to the man behind him. A delicate red brow rose in question. He was waiting for an answer.

"No, Gaara, I remember." His words were nothing more than a whisper.

When Gaara had joined them on their way to the basement, Sasuke didn't know. But he had never quite been able to tell when the other two were moving. They had a grace about them, one that Sasuke himself had picked up on quickly. But their influence had slowly started to fade over time.

He wasn't the Little Raven they'd molded him into anymore.

But he was quickly returning and a sharp tug at his hair was all that was needed to inform him he'd done something wrong already.

"Gaara-sama." He corrected.

"That's a good boy." Gaara said, leaning forward to brush his lips over Sasuke's exposed neck, smirking when he felt the boy tense under him.

"Sasuke."

The sound of his name pulled Sasuke away from the sensations Gaara was providing to his neck long enough to hold his attention. His eyes focused on Neji, who was still leaning against the stairs, the action almost impossible with how far back his head had been pulled. He stared at white eyes in question.

"Is this really what you want?"

The question came as a surprise, to say the least.

"Giving him a choice now?" Gaara asked and Sasuke shivered as a heated tongue pressed against the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

As cruel as they sounded, Gaara's words made sense to Sasuke. Why would Neji choose now to ask him such a thing? He'd followed them down there, hadn't he? That should have been answer enough. It always had been before.

"He's still a minor, Gaara. We aren't." Neji explained, turning his eyes only a moment to Gaara's before returning to Sasuke's. He waited, but for what, Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Answer him, Rave'." Gaara said, his voice commanding and at that moment Sasuke wouldn't dream of disobeying.

"Yes." He said almost instantly, a blush creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks again. He was always so embarrassed when he was around them.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, his eyes closing in shame. Because, despite what he'd been telling them upstairs,--telling himself--he did want this. There was no turning back now.

Neji's nod was the only thing needed to tell Gaara to continue and the redhead eagerly went back to his attention on Sasuke's neck. Breathing in his scent, lips brushing over his neck, teasing.

"You're so cute when your red, Sasuke-chan. I wonder, what would you look like with that blush all over your body?" Sasuke involuntarily melted further into Gaara, the words bringing forth more memories of a time when he'd heard these things over and over.

"Have you forgotten already, Gaara?" Neji asked. The brunette pushed himself away from the stairs, wanting to be closer to the two. "Can you really not remember what he looks like writhing under you, panting, begging?"

"I think I may have to be reminded." The redhead replied.

They were talking about him like he wasn't even there, like he couldn't hear them. But he _could _hear them, and they knew it. The complete disregard they had for him didn't deter him in any way though. In fact, he thrived on it, wondering--almost hopefully--if they had talked about him like this when he had left before.

"What do you think of that, Sasuke-chan?" Neji asked. "Do you have anything you'd like to do for Gaara. To jumpstart his memory of you."

"What--whatever you want, Gaara-sama." Sasuke stuttered. He could feel both of them now, was trapped between them. Neji's chest was flush against his and the Hyuuga leaned forward to lap at the sweat that had gathered along his collar bone. He let out a strangled moan when teeth sank into the flesh there, a shock of pain running through him for a moment before Neji let up again, smirking.

Gaara brought the attention back to him when he tugged on Sasuke's hair once more, pulling the Uchiha's neck even further back and leaning close to his ear. His breath ghosted over the shell as he spoke.

"I want you on your knees, my cock in your mouth."

He felt both of them leave him at once and he whimpered at the loss of contact. His eyes met Neji's, the older man waiting to see what Sasuke would do.

And an approving smile spread across his lips as Sasuke turned around and fell to his knees.

**Note: Okay, so really, Sasuke didn't want to do this. I had to make him, but in the end, he warmed up to the idea. And who wouldn't with the promise of sex with Neji and Gaara. I don't normally like to use the word 'cock' when writing, but I think I should warn some of you now, this fic is going to be a little crude. If that bothers you, I'm sorry, but your not in the right place if your looking for cute Neji/Gaara/Sasuke fluffy happiness. It's not here. There's a difference between my Uke!Sasuke and my sub!Sasuke. **

**Chapter 2 play list:**

**Taion - the GazettE: I think it goes well with sub!Sasuke**

**Jarring Fly - Girugamesh: Just because I love this song and was listening to it while writing, it's really a mood setter let me tell you**

**Well, I guess I'll see you soon guys. Remember to review. **

**Love you all,**

**-Jaide**


	3. Whore

**Note: Alright, so here we go with the third chapter. I'm a little indifferent on how I feel about this one, but that could be because I'm on pain-killers right now and I'm a little indifferent when it comes to a lot of things. I hope you all like nonetheless. And my god, I think this is the longest chapter yet for this fic.**

**Warnings: Smut like whoa! Seriously guys, if you're not mature enough to be reading this, don't. BDSM themes, though I only really get into D/s and some mild bondage with this one. And some language.**

**Pairings: I hope after this chapter that's pretty clear.**

_**Izon no Niwa**_

By: Jaiden Lockheart

Chapter 3: Whore

…_I wasn't going to do this. Not again. I promised myself, never again. But his hands on my side, running down my hips, made everything seem like it was going to be okay. I wanted to believe it was going to be okay. _

"_I want you on your knees, my cock in your mouth." _

_Those words shouldn't have made me moan like they did. They shouldn't have been endearing like they were. But everything about these two men was making me moan in a frightfully endearing way…_

His knees hit harshly against the hardwood floor beneath him, a shock of pain shooting up through his body, making him wince. He bowed his head as he let himself fall to the ground, his hands coming around to fold in front of him. He could feel their eyes on him and the attention was uncomfortable but arousing. He licked his lips in anticipation.

He had never quite been sure what to expect from these two, however the silk scarf that was wrapped around his head from behind was something of a comforting normalcy. The soft fabric over his eyes effectively obstructed his vision, leaving him in complete darkness and reliant on his other senses--and his companions--for guidance. It was tied tightly behind his head, tangled in his spiked hair that was still sticky from the wax he'd used earlier.

All of this was becoming suddenly very familiar.

A hand was once more placed on his head, gripping his hair and pulling back to bring his head up again. He was more submissive in his current sensory deprived state than he ever was with his eyes focused on the ground at his dominant's feet. The more control that was taken away from him, the happier the other two seemed to be. And he couldn't deny that it had a similar effect on him.

"Open your mouth," A voice--Neji's this time--was once again whispering directions in his ear. He obliged without protest, knowing already to keep as quiet as possible. However, it was hard not to let out a muffled cry when something both hard and soft was shoved into his open mouth. The sound was drowned out by Gaara's identical moan that came from the older man when he was enveloped in familiar wet heat.

Sasuke's tongue lapped at the head, dipping into the slit. The taste of salty precum was almost as arousing as the feeling of Gaara's hand joining Neji's in his hair, forcing his head forward. He took more of the older man into his mouth, gagging instinctively at first before relaxing his throat. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Gaara's erection, pulling back slight to run across the prominent vein. He reveled in the pleased, almost desperate groan he received in return.

"You like sucking him off, don't you, Sasu-chan?" Neji's voice was back, his hot breath ghosting over Sasuke's neck. "You look so beautifully debauched this way, lips spread over his cock, letting him fuck your mouth. Like a whore. Our whore."

Sasuke moaned at the words whispered in his ear, the vibration almost enough to send Gaara over the edge. Hands tightened in his hair and he was forced down again, meeting Gaara's involuntary thrust forward. He wanted to reach up and hold onto the redhead's hip, wanted to stop his movements. However, he was unable to do anything but suck harshly at the flesh in his mouth.

"I want to see you come, Sasu-chan." Neji said. "It's been too long since you've screamed for us. But you want to make Gaara-san happy, don't you? Want to hear him moan? He comes first, Sasuke."

The brunette hummed in response, knowing the stimulation from the vibrations would bring Gaara to orgasm the quickest.

A moment later Gaara tensed under him, his hips stopping their undulations as he came. His breath came out in a strangled moan as his release filled Sasuke's mouth, the younger boy swallowing around his quickly slackening erection.

As one hand left Sasuke's hair, the other pulled his head back. His mouth fell away from the redhead and twisted toward the direction he knew Neji's body was located.

Neji's lips found his, pressing demandingly against his own. When a tongue ran across his bottom lip, he parted eagerly for the other. He sucked Neji's tongue into his mouth, knowing by instinct that it was the pale-eyed man kissing him and not Gaara. When Neji pulled away, he pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, breathing the scent of the younger boy deeply.

"Keep your eyes closed."

He obeyed the order, knowing nothing but pain would come of not doing so. His eyes stayed shut tightly as the blindfold was untied and removed. When he felt the fabric completely leave his skin his eyes fluttered opened, the light from the room assaulting his dilated pupils instantly. He bit his lip as he squinted against the harsh brightness, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

Neji stood from his position behind the young brunette, walking smoothly over to where Gaara had deposited himself on the large armchair in the corner of the room. He knelt down in front of the redhead, a knee coming to rest between Gaara's legs on the seat. Leaning over, he lifted Gaara's chin with two delicate fingers, earning a glare from the other.

"You always become so grumpy after you orgasm, Gaara-san." Neji said, an eyebrow rising in question.

"Blow me." Was Gaara's only response.

"Maybe later." Neji grinned.

Gaara decided then that Neji was way too touchy-feely when he was horny. At least Gaara had enough self-control to keep his hands to himself when he knew someone didn't want to be touched. And Gaara really didn't want to be touched right now.

But he forgot about all that when Neji's lips pressed against his own. It instantly turned from a battle of wills to a battle for dominance. And he was determined to win. He thrust his tongue into Neji's mouth, forcing the other man to submit, which he seemed happy to do.

"You taste amazing." Neji said when they pulled apart. "Maybe I will take you up on that little oral session you mentioned."

Neji's hand came to wrap around Gaara, pumping the redhead back to half-hardness, to emphasize his words. Gaara's head fell against Neji's shoulder breathing heavily and gripping the arms of the chair. He swallowed, lifting his head just slightly to look over Neji's shoulder. His green eyes met widened obsidian ones. He smirked, turning to whisper in Neji's ear.

"It seems our little raven is feeling left out." He said, jerking his head toward the younger boy. He groaned when Neji's hand stopped suddenly as the Hyuuga looked around to Sasuke.

"You know where the restraints are?" Neji asked, finding himself also smirking at Sasuke's pathetic form still kneeling on the ground.

"How could I forget?" Gaara remarked, raising a brow at Neji. "Anything special you want?"

Neji thought for a moment, glancing over at Sasuke one more time before nodding slightly.

"Rope. I want it to chafe a little. Leave him with some marks." Neji said, leaning over to nip at Gaara's jaw one more time before moving out of the way to let the other man stand up. He watched Gaara walk to the door on the other side of the room, his pants hanging loosely from his hips from being unbuttoned.

When Gaara disappeared inside the small closet, he turned his attention back to Sasuke. The Uchiha had sat back on his heels, looking down again. He was still fully clothed, his arousal looking almost painful under the tight jeans he wore. His skin was flushed, red against the black corset that covered his abdomen. He was never good at hiding what he was feeling.

"Sasu-chan." At the sound of Neji's voice, Sasuke looked up. "Come here."

Sasuke stood immediately, his head bowing again as he made his way over to where Neji was waiting. He stopped a few feet away from the older man.

"Look at me, Sasuke." Neji said, his voice commanding. Sasuke obeyed, looking anxiously up at the Hyuuga.

Neji's smirk would have made anyone nervous and Sasuke almost whimpered when his eyes met Neji's. He wanted to look back down, not into the pale eyes. His stomach twisted painfully when Neji took a step forward, causing him to raise his head even more, making him even more uncomfortable.

"These are cute clothes, Sasuke. Where did you get them? From that little redhead girl that follows you around?" Neji asked. It took a moment for Sasuke to answer him, but he nodded slightly when Neji began to look impatient. A smile spread across the Hyuuga's lips before he spoke again. "Well, as much as we love it when you dress like that for us, the clothes are going to have to go."

The teasing tone that Neji used with him made Sasuke squirm uncomfortably. Somewhere behind him he heard Gaara coming back out of the closet, but he didn't dare turn around. Breaking eye contact with Neji before he was told exclusively that he was allowed to do so would only end badly.

"Well," Neji spoke again, his voice now expectant, "go ahead."

At Neji's nod, he turned around. Finding Gaara watching him from the bed that was pushed up against the far wall. Black silk sheets were the only covering for the four-poster bed and Gaara blended easily in the scene. He hadn't noticed before how much black was really in the room, was covering them. He didn't know if he should take that as a good or bad sign.

He walked slowly toward the bed, reaching behind to pull the laces at his corset and loosening it enough to pull it over his head. It fell to the floor at his feet when he stopped in front of the bed, his eyes locking with Gaara's. The redhead was watching him expectantly, but before he could reach down to pull his pants off, a hand stopped his wrist. He was pulled abruptly onto the bed and into Gaara's lap. His legs straddled Gaara's hips and his arms came to wrap around the redheads neck.

The moment he felt Gaara's teeth sink into his neck once again, he felt fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans. He moaned at the pain at his throat, drowning out the sound of his zipper. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, as Gaara hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and tugged them down as far as they would go in his position over on the redhead's lap.

When Gaara fell back against the bed, he pulled Sasuke with him, moving his lips from Sasuke's neck up his jaw line and finally closed over Sasuke's mouth. The distraction the kiss provided was enough for Neji to finish pulling the Uchiha's jeans off, dropping them to the floor before climbing up onto the bed. His knees settled around both Sasuke's and Gaara's hips. He held himself up with his hands, his palms laying flat on either side of Gaara's head. He knelt slowly to trail his tongue up Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke whimpered loudly, pulling away from Gaara to breathe deeply. His eyes shut tight when he felt the redhead latch onto his neck again.

Neji reached out--above the two men under him--to grab the lengths of rope that Gaara had carelessly dropped on the bed. He took the rough hemp into his hands, pulling completely away from Sasuke a moment later. He smiled knowingly down at the two.

Though Sasuke was above Gaara, it was clear who was really in control. Sasuke squirmed under Gaara's fingers that were running down his back, pressing into his spine, kneading his muscles. Sasuke's normally disturbingly pale skin was glowing a subtle pink, and his chest was heaving as he breathed deeply. Gaara was humming against the skin of his chest, lips closed over a sensitive nipple.

"Gaara." Neji said, bringing the redhead's attention for a moment to him and earning a knowing smirk over Sasuke's shoulder.

A surprised yelp sounded from the Uchiha when Gaara abruptly changed their positions, flipping the smaller boy over easily and settling on top of him. He caught Sasuke's chin between his thumb and first finger, directing obsidian eyes to look at him. The younger boy appeared almost frightened then.

"It's nice to have you back, Little Raven." Gaara said, moving off Sasuke a moment later only to be replaced by the other man in the room. Neji watched Sasuke with just as much, if not more, fervor as Gaara had.

"My turn." Neji's voice was husky, his pale eyes clouded with lust. Sasuke met him half-way when he leaned forward to capture the Uchiha's lips. He shoved his tongue through Sasuke's slightly parted lips, coaxing Sasuke to play with him. When the younger boy gained more confidence, reaching up to tangle his hands in Neji's long hair, the Hyuuga caught his wrists, pulling them above his head.

With one hand, Neji positioned Sasuke's body on the bed, pulling away from the kiss to look up at the arms he had effectively trapped. Sasuke's eyes fell closed as the first length of rope came to wrap around his wrists, a knot secured tightly. He tugged on the bonds experimentally, not to try to escape, but to put on a show. If there was one thing he remembered about their encounters before, it was Neji's voyeuristic tendencies.

Having been tied to the elaborate headboard, he was unable to even attempt to move when Neji slid down his body to secure his legs in place. He whimpered at the brief brush of warm breath against his erection but bit his lip to keep from really crying out. Hands ghosted over his exposed legs and he was no longer worried about who's they were, just that they were no where near where he wanted them most. The hands left altogether a moment later when his legs were forced apart, his ankles tugged to either side of the bed. Rope was placed around them as well, this time the other ends tied around the two posts at the end of the bed.

"Bend." Gaara said, tapping underneath Sasuke's knees to indicate what he was talking about. Sasuke lifted his legs, placing his feet flat against the bed and bending his knees. He still did not open his eyes, not wanting to watch as Gaara and Neji stared down at his body. He felt exposed, and a blush that was more from embarrassment than arousal dusted his cheeks. He wanted to cover himself up, wanted to put his clothes back on.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Rave'." Gaara whispered as he climbed back up on the bed, settling between Sasuke's open legs. He pressed a small, appreciative kiss to the brunette's navel, smiling as he felt the muscles there twitch in response. "You're beautiful."

"What is it you want, Sasu-chan?" Neji said, laying beside him and running a hand teasingly over his side. "You've been very patient."

"Something, anything, just touch me, please." Sasuke's voice was desperate and breathy, so unlike his normal confident tone. But Gaara and Neji were used to hearing Sasuke raw and begging.

"As you wish." Gaara said, indulging Sasuke by gripping his hips and grinding down against him. Having not been touched like this for a long time, Sasuke's response was almost violent. His head came forward, stretching the muscles of his arms even more, and practically screamed. Neji was there though, silencing him with a kiss and nipping at his bottom lip.

Sasuke pulled back when he heard a soft click, catching Gaara's eyes as the older man flicked the cap of a small tube in his hand open. The redhead poured a generous amount of its contents into his hand. He threw the tube onto the bed beside them and dry hand came to rest on Sasuke's thigh. He never broke eye contact with the brunette as his other hand traveled downward to encircle his own erection, pumping slowly and spreading the lubricant over himself.

Neji had turned his head as well, licking his lips impatiently as Gaara ran his hand over his own arousal, small pleasured groans escaping the redhead. The pale-eyed man moved away from Sasuke to stand from the bed. He'd get a better view of this from a little ways away. His eyes settled back on the two just as Gaara leaned forward to position himself at Sasuke's entrance.

"This is going to hurt." Gaara said.

"I know." Sasuke nodded, some of his confidence returning because if there was one thing Sasuke could handle it was pain.

And pain was what he got a moment later when Gaara was pushing into him, inch by agonizing inch. He cried out, unable to keep quiet. He was thankful though, that Gaara ceased movement for a few seconds to wait for him to adjust when he was fully seated within Sasuke's body. The redhead leaned down to capture bruised lips and it almost felt like an apology to Sasuke.

But the kindness was very short lived as Gaara wasted no time in pulling almost all the way out--leaving Sasuke to whimper at the loss--and thrusting back in.

"You're so fucking tight." Gaara spoke against Sasuke's lips.

The redhead found a rhythm easily, thrusting harder into Sasuke's willing body over and over. Sasuke's head was thrown back now, his neck exposed. He moaned, the feeling of Gaara moving inside him one of familiarity but difference. But it wasn't enough stimulant. He was going to go crazy if this kept up any longer and he wasn't granted release. However, this clearly wasn't about him.

A few more quick measured thrusts and Gaara was tensing, his hands gripping Sasuke's hips almost painfully as he came for the second time that night. He let himself collapse on the sweating body beneath him after the waves of his orgasm faded.

"Not fair." Sasuke whispered to himself, feeling his erection brush painfully against Gaara's shirt and he'd never felt so cheated before. He was the only one fully naked here as Gaara had yet to remove his jeans complete and they only hung off of his hips slightly, and the redhead had come twice already.

"Nothing's fair, Rave'." Gaara patted his side as he sat back up and his eyes roamed over Sasuke's body, coming to rest at the younger boys erection. "But that does look rather painful, doesn't it Neji?"

Neji appeared again then, his own pants undone now and his erection red and leaking precum. "It's seems I'll have to take care of that then."

Sasuke really didn't know how much time it had taken for the two of them to perfect this little act of theirs, but he swore the next time he got the chance he was going to ask them how they were able to move so quickly. It seemed only a few seconds between the time Gaara pulled out of Sasuke's body and Neji took his place, sliding in effortlessly. Sasuke moaned once again at the feeling of being stretched, being filled.

And Neji was no where near as cruel as Gaara had been. He pulled Sasuke's legs up even more--the rope sliding painfully against his ankles--and angled himself to brush the sensitive spot within Sasuke that had the younger boy arching off the bed. He screamed again and this time the sound was unobstructed.

Neji hit that spot with every one of his hurried thrusts--the two of them were too close to release to even attempt to go slowly. It took close to no time before Sasuke was feeling a familiar heat coiling in his stomach, his head becoming light and the only thing he could focus on was Neji thrust into him, filling him. He breathed a scent that he had long since associated with the older man, letting it take him further.

And then the darkness his closed lids had created turned suddenly to white and he felt what he could only describe as intense. It was painful and at the same time he couldn't fathom the amount of pleasure that accompanied it. Warmth spread through him, flowing through his veins and making him tense and curl in on himself. It was too much and not enough and his breathing was too shallow and his heart beat was too loud.

And _God_,why had he left these two in the first place?

His scream was captured between two lips that were warm and familiar and it tasted like ginger--Gaara. He pulled himself up as far as the restraints on his arms would allow him, wanting more of the redhead. But his body was slackening quickly and he was growing tired. He couldn't hold himself up like this much longer and Neji's thrusts were turning from pleasurable to painful quickly.

He was thankful when he felt Neji's muscles twitching above him, warm wetness spilling into him a moment later. It took a little less time for the pale-eyed boy to come down from the high of orgasm and he pulled out of Sasuke before collapsing beside him.

"Told you we've missed you, Rave'." Gaara said, chuckling slightly as he moved to untie the ropes first from Sasuke's ankles and then his wrists. He rubbed the brunette's hands tenderly, helping the blood flow normally again.

Sasuke just lay, spent, curled up on his side and wishing his heart would slow down. He felt Neji's breath against the back of his neck as the Hyuuga curled around him from behind and pressed further into the warmth the body created. He smiled when he was surrounded by long limbs from the front and noticed Gaara had positioned himself there.

"I missed you too." He spoke, opening his eyes to focus on green ones.

And he thought, maybe, he saw something there. Just a flicker of emotion that hadn't been there before, and left quickly after it appeared.

The thought was one of comfort.

**Note: I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I don't write a lot of smut and this is definitely not a plot-revolving chapter, if you know what I mean. I hope to get a little more into Sasuke's past with Gaara and Neji in the next chapter or so. Because, really, there's only so much PWP I can write. I may like writing more about character's feelings than a real storyline, but there's only so much character development that can happen when they're laying on their backs having sex all the time. **

**This chapter, in no way, reflects how far I want to take the BDSM themes. I kept it fairly mild for the first scene because I sort of want to work my way into the edgier stuff. **

**Playlist for chapter 3:**

**Garnet - D'espairsRay: This band screams sex, let me tell you, and this song is one of my favorites by them.**

**Sheeps - 12012: One of the songs I have yet to look up the translation to, but it just seemed to fit with the overall feel of the chapter.**

**Well, thanks for reading guys, I really hoped you weren't disappointed. Send me some feedback. **


	4. Raven

**Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my internet decided to go on vacation for a few weeks and leave me hanging. But it's back now, and hopefully it stays.**

**Warnings: very mild bondage(barely any at all really), D/s, bloodplay. Really guys, if you're questioning if you're mature enough to read this, you probably aren't. **

**Pairings: NejiGaaSasu**

**This chapter is a flashback, it's a small look into Neji/Gaara/Sasuke's past. **

_**Izon no Niwa**_

By: Jaiden Lockheart

Chapter 4: Raven

-1 year ago-

_I remember that first night so vividly. Like it was only yesterday that I was taken into Neji's basement for the first time and I was shown exactly what pain and pleasure was. Because before that night I'd had no idea. _

_But it's hard admitting something so abnormal to someone…_

_I should have known better…_

"Neji," Gaara said, almost giggling uncharacteristically, "where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now stop fidgeting, will you?" The older boy said, his voice coming from the other side of the car. Gaara thought he must be driving, but wasn't sure as he wasn't exactly able to see the Hyuuga.

"I'm not fidgeting, I don't fidget. I just want this thing off." He tugged at the strip of fabric covering his eyes. He knew Neji had just put it on him for further mystery, but Gaara was far from pleased with the situation. To tell the truth, he was kind of nervous.

"You're not kidnapping me and planning to rape me in some run down shack, are you?" He asked, settling his hands back in his lap and relaxing a little. Gaara heard the familiar noise of the engine dying and figured they had finally made it to their destination.

"You can't rape the willing, babe." Neji joked and caught Gaara's hands before they were able to make their way back up to the blindfold. He knew the younger boy was itching to get the thing off, and he was actually pretty proud of the redhead for being able to keep it on for this long.

"I could pretend." Gaara said offhandedly. "I'm very good at acting when I want to be."

"I don't doubt that a bit." Neji reassured him, pulling on the door handle and stepping out of the car. He turned back to the other before he shut the door again. "Wait a minute, I'll come around and get you."

"Sure thing, Neji-sama." Gaara said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest and making no move to get out of the car.

"Oh, you are good at acting. We'll have to put that to good use later." Neji commented and smirked when all he received was an irritated grunt as Gaara flipped him off.

Gaara jumped slightly at the sound of Neji's door slamming shut, but regained his composure a moment later before he heard his own door opening. He waited impatiently for Neji to tell him it was okay to step out. He was a little surprised when he felt the older man's hand on his arm, tugging on it gently and coaxing him out of the car with a firm grip on his elbow.

"It's a little steep." Neji explained.

Gaara really hated this. He did not need Neji maneuvering him up whatever hill this was. He was able to see perfectly well on his own. If only he was able to get this fucking blindfold off.

"Stop playing with it, you'll mess up the surprise." Neji growled in his ear and if Gaara wasn't already annoyed he would have shivered at the sound. Neji really did have a way with his voice.

"I hate surprises." Gaara said firmly, walking with Neji's help up what he thought must be stairs. "I have a better idea."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" Neji asked, grabbing both Gaara's hands from the front and pulling him forward. "Watch your step now."

"Why don't we switch, you in the blindfold and me leading you where I want you." Gaara mentioned suggestively, stepping up slightly to walk over something.

"As tempting as that may be to you, I'm not too into the whole sensory deprivation thing." Neji stopped to pull Gaara against him, the younger boy falling a little into his chest. "And you could never control me like that."

"Didn't someone ever tell you that trying something once won't hurt you?" Gaara asked and if the fabric hadn't been covering it, Neji would have seen one brow creep upwards.

"You asked me that the first time I let you gnaw on my ribs." Neji replied, pulling Gaara forward again and leading him further onward.

"Ah, and if I remember correctly you flaunted those marks on your chest for well over a week." Gaara smirked and he could imagine Neji shrugging.

"It's good therapy to show your battle scars." Neji said, and Gaara was surprised again when he was turned almost completely around. The sound of another door opening caught his attention.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, pulling his hands out of Neji's grasp momentarily to tug once more at the fabric over his eyes.

"Just trust me." Neji said quickly and grabbed Gaara's hands again.

"Take the blindfold off and we'll negotiate that." The redhead remarked, but he moved again when Neji pulled him forward.

"And stop all the fun I'm having teasing you, I don't think so." He kept pulling before suddenly stopping and putting his hand on Gaara's chest. He knew it was nerve-wracking having to move around completely reliant on someone else's direction. Gaara was not one to take instructions naturally, so this must be almost frightening to the younger boy. But Neji knew he wouldn't regret it later. "Be careful now, we have to go downstairs."

"How many?" Gaara asked cautiously.

"Fourteen." Neji replied instantly.

"Are we in your house?" The redhead's brow creased in curiosity.

"What makes you think that?" Neji asked, wondering what he must have done to bring on that question.

"How else would you know we have to go down fourteen stairs if you haven't counted them. And who counts stairs at someone else's house?" Gaara remarked.

"Fine, yes, we're at my house. Do you feel any better now?" The older boy cursed himself for giving their location away, but he wasn't overly worried about it. It didn't really spoil anything.

"A little." Gaara admitted and prepared himself for the first step downward.

Descending the stairs blindfolded was easier than he'd thought it was going to be. In fact, it wasn't hard at all and he was feeling overall pleased with himself as he heard his foot hit the hard concrete floor of Neji's basement.

"Can I take it off now?" He asked when Neji let go of his hands and moved around him. He leaned back against the taller boy, the feeling of large hands running up and down his sides sending shivers down his spine.

"Now you can take it off." Neji whispered.

Gaara reached up to the knot that was tangled in his hair, wincing slightly when it pulled a little on the bright red locks. Keeping his eyes closed for a moment he peeled the fabric away from them. Then his lashes fluttered open and his breath caught in his throat.

"What do you think?" Neji was whispering in his ear again and Gaara barely heard the question.

"He's gorgeous."



_He looked at me with an almost feral grin and I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with this anymore. Neji had taken a long time in convincing me to stay tonight, said he had a surprise for me._

_I'd known the older boy was nothing but trouble the first time I met him. Knew talking with him would lead me no where good. _

_But I'd quickly become obsessed the idea of being a part of Neji's dangerous world he kept speak of. And obsessed boys, I realized when the two of them had come down the stairs, could never be accountable for their actions._

"He's yours tonight." Neji explained to Gaara while sending a pointed look to the brunette laying across the large bed in the far corner of the room. "He has to listen to you."

Sasuke's head dipped, his eyes no longer connecting with the pale ones across the room but still keeping a watchful eye on the two.

Gaara was the first to move, walking forward slowly and looking over the body that lay spread on the red silk sheets on the bed. Neji appeared a moment later, passing Gaara to reach Sasuke first and put a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder. But Sasuke knew the touch would be fleeting and Neji moved away.

But Neji's hand was quickly replaced by one that was slightly smaller, slightly less calloused. Sasuke looked up at the other boy, the vibrant red hair catching his attention for a moment as well as the peircings in the boy's eyebrow and nose. The redhead was smiling, running his hand along the milky white skin of Sasuke's arm. His touch was soft, as were his eyes, a great contrast to Neji's rough--even abrasive--presence. This boy was different, though he held the same desires the Hyuuga always had. It was clear to Sasuke that the two of them knew each other, and suddenly he felt even more vulnerable under the piercing gaze.

He moved slightly, unconsciously pulling away from the other for a moment, before green eyes came to meet his. Sasuke swallowed, feeling that somehow the boy must be able to see through him.

"What's your name, pet?" Gaara asked with a creased brow, his smile having already faded when his concentration had broken.

"S-Sasuke." The smaller brunette said, replying instantly.

Gaara leaned forward, brushing his lips across Sasuke's cheek and up to his ear, biting down gently on the lobe before whispering again.

"You're beautiful, Sasuke." The words made the younger shiver, his breath catching in his throat at the feeling of teeth and tongue dancing across his skin. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

He closed his eyes, feeling himself nod his head to Gaara's question. It was embarrassing really, how many people had told him those very words. Though they had never held any hidden meaning.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Gaara said, pulling back to look down at the boy again, running his fingers through black hair that was sticking up at odd angles. It was soft, just as he'd suspected. "It's true is it not?"

Sasuke could do nothing but stare into green eyes. He didn't know what to say to that, didn't know what he thought of himself at this moment. It was easy for others to say that he was beautiful, but it was something completely different to agree with them.

"I want to make you feel beautiful tonight, Sasuke. Would you let me do that?"

Sasuke was stunned by the question, truthfully. How was he supposed to answer that? In the end, he could only nod again. But the feeling in his stomach was a mixture of warmth and cold when one corner of Gaara's lips creeped upward and the redhead moved away from the bed quickly, walking toward the other side of the room where he disappeared into another room.

Sasuke stared after him, waiting as patiently as he could for the other to return and maybe give him a clue as to what he was planning. But his attention was pulled back to the bed when he felt it dip beside him. He looked up to see Neji sitting there, pale eyes trained on him.

"His name is Gaara." Neji said and Sasuke didn't have to ask to know who the older man was referring to. "He is your superior, you will treat him as such. I expect you to be good for him, just like you are for me. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded, feeling oddly comforted by Neji's words and the hand that was placed on his side. The Hyuuga smiled in approval before moving again when Gaara came back into the room. The redhead brought with him a box of some sort, setting it down on the bed next to Sasuke. It wasn't very impressive, just a small, black wooden box. He turned to the brunette.

"You're overdressed." The redhead stated, eyeing Sasuke's jeans before raising a brow in indication.

Though he was trembling nervously, Sasuke managed to reach down to unbutton his jeans, taking his thumbs under the waistband a moment later and pulling them down and off. He was left naked and exposed, but he curled instantly, turning on his side to hide himself.

"Now that won't do. Turn back over, hands up." Gaara directed, motioning with his hand for Sasuke to turn over onto his back and raise his hands above his head. He closed his eyes then, hoping to will the embarrassment away.

He looked up anxiously when he felt hands closing around his wrists, finding Neji standing on the other side of the bed. The pale-eyed man did not acknowledge him however, too busy wrapping something around Sasuke's wrists and pulling the brunette's arms even further upward so he could twist the fabric around one of the metal posts on the intricate headboard of the bed. It was silk, Sasuke noticed after tugging on the bond experimentally, and he relaxed noticeably. Silk wouldn't hurt, and it would leave no marks to be explained the next day.

"You will tell us the minute this becomes too much for you, Sasuke." Neji said, locking eyes with the younger man. Sasuke nodded, but Neji seemed unpleased. "Tell me."

"Yes, Neji-sama." Sasuke voice came out raspy.

"Good." Neji said firmly, looking up a moment later and nodding to Gaara.

The pale-eyed man backed away from the bed then, allowing the redhead to take his place. Gaara climbed up onto the mattress, sliding the box he'd placed there over and swinging his leg over Sasuke's hips, straddling the brunette. When their eyes met again, Sasuke could see a determination in Gaara's green orbs that hadn't been there before.

Then Gaara pulled the box closer, flicking the clasp open and pushing the lid up. He smiled down at the contents it contained, reaching in a moment later and grasping one of the objects. His smile grew as he pulled the thin dagger closer to his face, examining it.

Though Sasuke didn't want to watch what seemed like an intimate moment within the redhead himself, he found he couldn't look away. Something had changed suddenly, as soon as Gaara had pulled the blade out of the box, he had become different in some way. Instead of that almost peaceful calm that Gaara had shown at first, there was an eagerness there now, though it was subdued. Where Neji flashed a maddening smirk when excited, Gaara's whole body seemed to tremble, humming with his anticipation. And that was stronger, more demanding in attention and confident in oneself than anything he'd witnessed thus far.

And he found he was the one shivering when Gaara turned his eyes back to him.

"I love a blank canvas." Gaara's voice had taken on a more husky tone, darker than before, and he leaned forward to run his tongue over one protruding rib before biting down harshly. He smirked slightly to himself when Sasuke's breath hitched and the smaller boy arched into him. It seemed he'd finally found his perfect little masochist.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed just as soon as he felt the first nip at his skin, hissing and arching his back. He leaned into the touch, wanting to feel more of that pain that so often seemed to be mixed with pleasure for the Uchiha.

And the redhead didn't disappoint.

The first touch of the blade was surprising, though light and barely scratching his skin. His eyes snapped open and he looked frighteningly up at the other. He knew now, why Neji had made him promise to say something if it got to be too much. He could see how easy it would be to get carried away with this, to take it too far, and he saw, too, how much danger was in that one little blade that Gaara held in his hand. The power exchange was overwhelming.

"Be still." Gaara said softly, but warningly. He knew of the dangers just as Sasuke did.

The brunette nodded, his breathing quickening slightly with anticipation.

The blade was set down again, just under the mark Gaara had left with his teeth. With a sharp flick of the wrist, Gaara cut into his chest. A moan tore from Sasuke's throat and he had to fight to keep from squirming. He pulled his head up to look at the small wound. Blood was beading at the top of the cut, flowing down his chest in a thin rivulet and he couldn't take his eyes off the red line. It stopped near his navel, when a finger came down to catch it before it went any further.

Gaara let his finger make it's way up the trail of red fluid, stopping at the cut and gathering the blood there. When he was satisfied with the amount that was pooled on his finger he pulled it away, locking eyes with Sasuke as he put the finger to his own lips.

Sasuke's mouth watered at the sight of the digit disappearing behind Gaara's lips, squirming uncomfortably in arousal. Gaara let his eyes flutter closed for a moment, savoring the taste of the other boy and swallowing the metallic liquid.

The blade returned to pale skin and another cut was made, opposite of the first, this one even deeper. Blood instantly came to the surface, running down Sasuke's chest. This time, the finger that stopped it was not Gaara's, but Neji's.

Sasuke hadn't noticed the other boy joining them and he turned his frightened gaze to the eldest, fearing he'd done something wrong though not knowing what that could possibly be. But Neji only smirked, mimicking Gaara's actions, but instead of raising the finger to his own lips, he brought it slowly to Sasuke's.

"Do you want a taste?" He asked. "Answer me."

"Yes… please. Neji-sama." Sasuke replied, his voice rough from holding back the moans that had threatened to spill forth from the treatment he was being subjected to.

At any other time, with any other people, Sasuke would have thought this odd. Begging to taste his own blood and waiting patiently for someone to grant him just that. But the taste was even more addicting than he had originally anticipated. He sucked eagerly on Neji's finger, swirling his tongue around the digit to search out each drop. His eyes closed, just as Gaara's had, focusing only on the taste. But Neji pulled his finger out too soon.

He whimpered at the loss, but it was quickly replaced by a strangled groan as someone leaned down and attacked his chest with his mouth again. Pulling the red skin of one cut into his mouth and sucking hard. It must have been Gaara, because when Sasuke felt strong enough to open his eyes again, he found Neji putting the dagger back into the black box and shutting the lid.

"You're so gorgeous." Gaara whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear, pulling at black locks and nibbling on the place right under his ear. "Like a raven. Dark and Beautiful."

And Sasuke could say that he believed those words then, when Gaara's teeth sunk into his neck, leaving yet another mark. He felt like a raven, trapped and at the mercy of the hawk and the phoenix as they taught him their little lessons.

"Playtime's just begun, little one."

**Note: AH! This chapter did not turn out the way I expected. It was only supposed to be a little look into their past and then go back to present time. But I got carried away with it. Sorry to those who were anticipating some more smut in this chapter, it'll return soon though. **

**Playlist for Chapter 4:**

**Downer - Ayabie: Though not overall sexy, it sort of has a feeling of newness, like an epiphany.**

**Well Enough Alone - Chevelle: Because I really love this band and had this song on repeat for like five hours the other day.**

**I wrote a small KakaSasu a week ago and tried my hand at a more dominant/aggressive Sasuke. He ended up whining and whining, but he's happy now. I swear, painSlut!Sasuke is now my favorite character to write. But I feel a little dirty now. How was it? Was it too much, too little? Give me some feedback. **

**Love you all,**

**--Jaide**


	5. Pet

**Note: Very short chapter, but pretty important. There's no smut in this chapter either. Don't worry though, it will return, I promise. How could I end this story without more sex?**

**Warnings: Language for this chapter, and some mild sexual content, mention of sex**

**Pairing: NejiGaaSasu; GaaSasu; NejiGaa**

**And I'm sorry to those whom I didn't get to reply to last chapter. I really appreciate your reviews, I've just been super busy for the past week. Please forgive me?**

_**Izon no Niwa**_

By: Jaiden Lockheart

**Chapter 5: Pet**

_Dreams of red hair and pale eyes were always what plagued my mind during nights when I fell almost desperately into unconsciousness. And I can't quite convince myself they aren't nightmares._

_I think there was a time that I slept peacefully, before I let the two of them corrupt me the way they had. And I had let them. It was not their fault. _

_But part of me wished that I was able to blame my desires on them…_

It was still dark outside when Sasuke woke up, tired limbs tangled with others he didn't quite recognize at first. He hadn't had anything to drink the night before though, and it took a little less than a minute to sort everything out in his head. And when the memories of blindfolds, blowjobs, dominance and submission came rushing back to him he couldn't help closing his eyes in shame again.

He had to get out of here, away from these men. He'd told them he wouldn't come back--and at the time he'd meant it, he really had. So how was it that the moment they started touching him again, the moment they had given their first set of instructions, he'd dropped to the floor like the bitch they accused him of being?

Why was he so powerless against them?

He sat up quickly, maneuvering his legs carefully as he could to move fully away from the two that surrounded him. They slept soundly, nothing but sounds of their breathing indicating they were even alive. Both lying with jeans undone and shirts ridden up their chests, they looked the perfect picture of school boys fallen asleep after a quick session of sloppy kisses and heated touches. But Sasuke knew them for what they really were, wasn't fooled for by the immaturity they seemed to embody. He knew that the clothes were not a symbol of innocence, of shyness, but one of dominance, superiority. And the thought made him sick. They didn't even have the decency to be truthful with each other, let alone him. They would rather cover up their insecurities with a seemingly thick layer of lies, than lay them out like they had made him do.

But it wasn't their fault really, they had asked him if he'd wanted what they were giving him. He'd said yes. Because then, under the heat of Gaara's mouth and hands, he had wanted everything.

And he couldn't deny that, at the time, he'd accepted--welcomed--the feeling of inferiority that had enveloped him. Because, then, he couldn't have denied that he'd needed it, needed someone to control him just as badly as they'd needed someone to control.

Memories that used to make him blush now left him with bile rising in his throat.

His clothes were just where he'd let them fall the night before. No one had moved them and he was thankful for the fact that he would have to waste time trying to find his pants before he could make it out of here. Out of this basement, out of this house, out of this life.

He finished dressing quickly--not bothering to put on the corset but carrying it in his hand--and took the stairs two at a time. Normally, the task would be almost impossible for his sore limbs, but right now he could think of nothing but running away. He would worry about the pain later.

And he was immensely grateful that no one was upstairs when he made his silent escape from the two people who had trapped him a long time ago.

If only he could feel as if he was really freeing himself.



_Running away from my problems. Neji had always said that it was the courage of a man who faced the issues presented him that made a man strong. _

_I would forever be weak in his eyes…_

He found the other outside, leaning halfway on the railing of the balcony, a slender white cigarette hanging between thin pink lips. Neji had always found Gaara to be far too contemplative, and the thoughtful man became even more secluded and quiet in the morning. So the fact that he had to walk through the French doors that led to the balcony from his room on the second floor of the house did not come as a surprise, and Gaara's refusal to acknowledge him was so customary Neji didn't even think it as rude anymore.

Green eyes were trained on the ripples in the pool caused by the cool morning wind that was blowing around them. It burned more of Gaara's cigarette than he was able to smoke himself. He flicked the ashes over the side of the railing, rising a little from his bent position as Neji joined him on the balcony. He could feel Neji's eyes on him for a moment, before the older man turned away in annoyance. He knew the brunette only wanted to talk, something Gaara had discovered Neji liked to do often despite his outwardly cold appearance. He did nothing to accommodate to the Hyuuga however, simply because Neji's irritation did nothing to frighten the redhead. If anything, it made Gaara more inclined to ignore him.

"Do you have any more of those?" Neji asked then motioning toward Gaara's cigarette emphatically.

"You don't smoke." Gaara said, one nearly non-existent brow rising in confusion.

"Got you to talk to me though." A smile spread across the older man's lips.

"Fuck you." The redhead replied, throwing his cigarette over the side of the railing and straightening completely.

"I'm a little sore for that right now, but I wouldn't mind taking you up on that blowjob you suggested last night." The Hyuuga's smirk was anything but concealing as he turned to follow the other man back into the room.

"You'll say anything to get your mouth around a cock, won't you?" Gaara asked, but there was amusement behind his almost disgusted tone.

"If it means you'll be beneath me writhing and screaming my name, I'll do just about everything." Neji took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Gaara's middle and noticing with a poorly concealed irritation that the redhead's body tensed under him.

"Get off me." Gaara shrugged the Hyuuga away, moving further into the room and sitting on the edge of the large bed.

"Why so upset this fine October morning, Gaa-chan?" He received nothing but a glare for his choice of honorifics.

"The only thing that ever upsets me is you, you should know that by now." Gaara said a moment later, looking down at his nails and picking at some of the black nail-polish that had begun to chip.

"Me, or a certain missing Raven?" Neji knew he was treading into dangerous waters with his mention of Sasuke, knew the brunette had a certain effect on Gaara that no one else was able to evoke.

But he didn't get quite the reaction he'd been expecting. Instead of Gaara throwing a threatening glare his way and storming off to some remote part of the house, the redhead only sighed, leaning himself back across the bed with his arms spread above his head.

A brow raised in question, Neji made his way over to the other side and climbed atop the mattress next to the redhead. He laid on his side, looking down at the younger man whose eyes were closed in thought. Gaara's body was tense, despite his calm appearance. Neji could see the rigid lines of the redhead's veins in his neck, the tension of tendons protruding further than necessary to lay back on a bed.

"We went too far this time." Gaara finally spoke, his voice low and soft as always.

"What do you mean?" Neji wasn't really confused, but he wanted clarification anyway. Sometimes Gaara would say things and mean something completely different. One had to gauge a comment carefully before answering quickly.

"With Sasuke, we took it too far last night." The younger man explained quietly.

"We did nothing different last night than we ever have. Less than usual, actually." Neji responded, his brows furrowing. It wasn't there fault Sasuke had left this morning. The youngest member of their threesome last night was always running from his problems. Neji thought Gaara had figured that out a long time ago.

"That was his first night with us in a long time." Gaara reminded him, turning a piercing green gaze his way.

"And he knew the rules coming in. We've never not stopped when he told us to." The older man propped himself up on his elbow to see the redhead better.

"He's never wanted us to stop before." Gaara shook his head, training his eyes to the ceiling and concentrating on the small dots the paint made.

"And what makes you think he wanted us to stop last night?" Neji asked with finality. "If you ask me the moaning and screaming speaks for itself."

Gaara closed his eyes then, the memory of Sasuke's voice filling the basement while the sound of the music upstairs was drowned out. He noticed that someone was touching him then, and he knew it must be Neji. Large hands traversed his chest, feeling his abdomen underneath his t-shirt. He swallowed, not able to associate Neji's touch with anything but sex. And he wondered vaguely if he liked that fact or not.

"Why don't you forget him for a few minutes?" Neji whispered in his ear, making him shudder in anticipation. While he was normally the most in control over sexual situations, Neji had a power over him that he would only admit to himself.

"I just can't believe we didn't wake up when he left. We used to know every time he moved, let alone walk all the way up the stairs and out of the house." Gaara commented, not quite able to let go of their conversation or his thoughts.

"Like you said earlier, it was the first time he'd been back with us for awhile. It's only natural for us to lose touch with that kind of connection with him. It was like that a year ago as well." Neji commented offhandedly, leaning forward to suck at one of Gaara's earlobes. "He'll come back, Gaa-chan, be patient."

"Ngh… but…but what if he doesn't come back." Gaara said, barely able to focus now as Neji's teeth scraped across his neck.

"He will." The Hyuuga moved to Gaara's jaw nipping at it harshly. "He did before."

"Somehow I get the impression that this is different than before." The redhead said.

Neji pulled away suddenly, a stern look in his pale eyes. He searched Gaara's face, but for what, the redhead was unsure. Finally, the older man spoke again, his tone harsh.

"And somehow I get the impression that you care way too much about this."

The redhead turned away then, his eyes darting around for a few seconds before landing on something far off on Neji's desk, the Hyuuga didn't care what. He reached down, gripping Gaara's jaw firmly and pulling his head back around to lock gazes once more.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Neji asked.

"What? No." Gaara answered quickly, too quickly, and Neji's brow furrowed more.

"This was supposed to be a no attachments kind of thing, Gaara. Don't you remember saying that when you asked me if he could stay?" The older man said, his grip on Gaara's face tightening. "Or did you have feelings for him even then?"

"I don't have feelings for him." Gaara stood by his conviction, staring back into Neji's eyes just as fervently. His words caused a small smirk to appear on Neji's lips, replacing the previous frown quickly and leaving Gaara feeling rather disconcerted.

"Good," the Hyuuga said, "Because I wouldn't want to have to remind you who you belong to."

Gaara's breath caught in his throat when teeth pierced the skin just under his ear, closing his eyes against the light that was coming in from the windows. His hands came to tangle in dark hair, but he wasn't sure if he was really pulling the Hyuuga away from his neck or trying to pull him closer. Then Neji was sucking and licking at the spot almost lovingly and he knew there would be a large purple mark there for quite a while.

"You really shouldn't worry too much about him. Your pet will come back sooner or later, you know." Neji whispered, a reassurance almost present in the words.

But Gaara was far from reassured.

And he wondered, vaguely, why it was the word 'pet' that made him cringe in such a violent way.

But his thoughts were lost in his lust as Neji attached himself once more to the redhead's neck.

**Note: This was quite possibly the least amount of words written in one chapter ever for me. Sorry about the length again, but I'm gonna stop this here. This story is actually almost finished. Probably a few more chapters to go and then I'm finished. I'm thinking about a sequel though. It depends on how this one ends though.**

**Oh, and what is up with my Gaara? Where the hell are all of these second thoughts coming from? I did not sign up for this one. I swear they all have a mind of their own. My brain is simply just a place for them to bounce ideas off.**

**Playlist: **

**Aikagi - SID: It's another beautiful song by SID and it goes amazingly well with the calm/almost depressed feeling of this chapter.**

**I Promised You Walls - Shiny Toy Guns: Anyone who loves this band as much as I do knows how very inspirational they are. **

**Love you all,**

**-Jaide**


	6. Acceptance

**Note: The only job I've ever had is my current one at the movie theatre. So, I don't quite know what it's like to work in a restaurant. So if my description is way off, I'm sorry. However, I don't think it takes too much away from the story.**

**Warnings: Smut, language, more smut…**

**Pairings: NejiGaaSasu, NejiGaa**

_**Izon no Niwa**_

By: Jaiden Lockheart

**Chapter 6: Acceptance**

_It's raining again today. It always seems to be raining now, more so than it should. I watch the drops with a sort of morbid fascination as they scatter in every direction on the window of Itachi's moving car._

_I think my brother is talking to me, but I can't be sure. _

_I'm not sure of anything anymore._

The drive to _Antonio's Italian Restaurant _was a blur for both Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Neither spoke save for the one time Itachi asked Sasuke what time he needed to be picked up, but when the younger boy hadn't answered--hadn't even acknowledged that he'd heard--he just rolled his eyes uncharacteristically and didn't press further. He figured his younger brother would call when he came out of the building later and noticed no one was there to pick him up.

Sasuke could have taken his own car, except for the fact that it was currently parked in Sakura's driveway. The red-haired girl had had to drive it home the night before when it was clear Sasuke wouldn't be needing it. He hadn't talked to her at all this morning, and didn't plan to until it was absolutely necessary.

He was still a bit angry about being left alone at Neji's house.

He climbed out of his brother's car when it stopped in front of the restaurant. He didn't say goodbye to the older Uchiha, just grabbed his bag from under the seat and shut the door. He knew he'd probably be scolded later for his rude behavior--he'd been raised better than that--but he didn't care much now. And he doubted Itachi _really _cared if the two of them spoke to each other. He hadn't had a real conversation with his older brother in almost a year. But he knew if his mother got wind of his purposeful silence--however habitual it was now--she'd have a thing or two to say to him.

So he was grateful no one seemed too inclined to talk to him when he walked through the doors of the restaurant and made his way to the kitchen. There he set his bag down on the counter behind the door and pulled out his name tag and apron.

"You're late, Uchiha." His boss, Asuma Sarutobi, called as Sasuke tied his apron into place on his hips.

"Ah, sorry, Asuma. I had to get a ride from my brother, my car broke down." The Uchiha excused, pinning his name tag to his shirt. He grabbed his check tab out of it's holder on the wall and took a pen from the cup on the counter.

"I don't care what happened. Just, next time, remember to use your brain and call if your going to be late." Asuma said. When Sasuke only nodded, he continued. "You've got a few tables starting, tell Naruto which ones you're going to take."

Sasuke nodded again, looking over the doors into the seating area and counting the tables where customers sat waiting for someone to serve them. He then searched the kitchen for a familiar tuft of bright blonde hair, seeing his friend near the sink talking to their dishwasher.

"Hey," He spoke softly, touching Naruto's shoulder to get his attention and smiling apologetically at Tenten for breaking into their conversation. "What tables are you taking tonight?"

"Uhm," Naruto looked over Sasuke shoulder for a moment, as if staring at the wall behind the brunette could help him decide, "Probably 13, 15, and 20."

Sasuke looked behind him too, noticing he really could see out into the restaurant from this side of the kitchen. He saw three more tables that were filled with families and screaming children. Naruto's tables, he noticed, held only older couples.

"Thanks for taking some of the stress off." Sasuke said sarcastically, furrowing my brow in frustration.

"Oh, come on, 'suke. You were born to serve people." He replied and something in his words made the brunette wince inwardly. "You can handle it, right?"

"Of course." The Uchiha said, turning back to walk out the door and into the seating area. He was stopped however, by Naruto's voice again.

"Hey, we're playing Illinois today, bet you half of my tips we beat their asses." He said, a wide grin spreading across his lips, splitting his face.

"Yeah, right, we're going to beat _their_ asses. Maybe we will after we're brought back from our graves." Sasuke walked back over to where Naruto was standing and grasped his proffered hand, shaking it slightly. "You're on."

"Knew someone would take me up on it." The blonde chuckled and led Sasuke out into the seating area where they got to work.



Neji had never actually been to Sasuke's work, so he wasn't sure where exactly to find the brunette when he went looking for him that day. However, it was never hard to track an Uchiha down, and with a few pulled strings, careful questions to mutual friends, and a less-than-concealing phone call to Sakura Haruno, he was sitting outside _Antonio's Italian Restaurant_, looking in from his parked car at the object of his searching.

The loud smack of his car door closing behind him was the only sound outside in the parking lot. He would never understand why someone would build a restaurant so far away from the actual cit, but it wasn't his place to understand things like that. So he rolled his eyes at the complete silence surrounding him and made his way into the building.

He wasn't greeted at the door, but the fact didn't annoy him. He didn't want his presence known until he was full ready for it to be. He walked through the small aisle of tables to the back corner of the restaurant, sitting in the last booth next to the wall. There he pulled out the menu, scanning the beverage selection and waiting for a certain young man to take notice of him.

He wasn't disappointed.



"Sasuke! Table 22." The order was shouted over the swinging doors leading to the kitchen and the brunette nodded to his boss before picking up his check tab and standing from the stool he had been occupying while watching a few minutes of the basketball game.

He pulled his pen out from behind his ear as he made his way down the aisle to the very back table, turning to a new page in his tab.

When he got to the table, he noticed the person sitting there was still looking at his menu. He approached with as much of a smile as he could muster--he was still rather tired--but when the person lowered the menu and his face was revealed, the smile vanished instantly, replaced with a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, quietly as to not alert the people around him that there was a problem.

"Well, what does one normally do at a restaurant, Sasuke?" Neji replied smirking up at the brunette.

"Probably not what you're here to do." Sasuke said defiantly, leaning his hip against the side of the table and crossing his arms over his chest.

Neji just chuckled. He stood up from his seat and his superior height made Sasuke flinch slightly, but the brunette was determined to stand his ground. When Neji reached over to cup his cheek in a large hand, he took a step back, out of reach. He wasn't looking at the Hyuuga anymore, unable to watch as the older man simply laughed harder.

"You're so much stronger against me when you're surrounded by people, aren't you?" Neji commented. "What is it about these people that makes you forget who you are?"

Sasuke's eyes flitted up to meet Neji's then, a question he couldn't voice allowed showing in his dark orbs. Forget who he was? How would Neji know anything about him?

"We own you, Sasuke. Even now, after you've tried to leave." Neji said moving forward to whisper in the younger man's ear. He eyed the people around them menacingly, hating the defiant strength Sasuke seemed to get from them. "Because you can never really leave, Sasuke."

Sasuke could only swallow heavily, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment and a shudder running down his spine from the very force of the words Neji spoke to him. He would never get over it. Get over them. They would haunt him forever, seep into his dreams at night, follow him to every place he tried to hide. And he hated himself, in that moment, for being so weak.

"You will never be more than a toy for us to play with." Neji breathed the words against his cheek, hot breath contrasting shockingly with his cold tone. "Call me when you've accepted that."

With that, Neji left him standing in the aisle, disappearing out the door and into his car. Sasuke didn't turn to watch him drive away. He was too focused on keeping his tears at bay, keeping his composure until he could disappear himself.

When he thought he could handle it, he turned back around. He faked a smile for the costumers who were looking at him curiously, probably wondering what had just been exchanged with the strange man that had come into the restaurant and hadn't ordered anything.

He was greeted by Naruto when he got back into the kitchen, a look of desolation coloring the blonde's face.

"Hey bastard, you won." Naruto said and for a moment Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about. But then he remembered, the game.

However, even as Naruto handed him the money on his way to clock out, he felt anything but a winner.



"Where were you?" Gaara asked when Neji walked into the bathroom at the top of the stairs. The redhead was rubbing a towel through his hair, trying to dry it as much he could before getting dressed. The bathroom was steamy from the shower he'd just taken, the mirrors fogged and the walls dripping with condensation.

"I just went to talk to someone." Neji replied offhandedly, moving closer to the other man and wrapping his arms around Gaara's middle, pulling their bodies together.

"You're going to get your clothes wet." Gaara said, trying to push the older man away, but his muscles wouldn't work with him.

Neij loved catching Gaara just after a shower, when the redhead was completely relaxed and almost weak. It made him more compliant with the Hyuuga, more susceptible to desire and less able to convince Neji to stop.

"Who cares about clothes." Neji said, capturing an earlobe between his teeth and feeling Gaara shudder beneath him. "They'll be gone anyway when I fuck you."

"I just… I just took a shower." Gaara cursed himself silently for his lack of composure. But, god, Neji's tongue running across the shell of his ear felt good and he couldn't help letting his eyes flutter closed for a moment.

"So shower again later." Neji was pulling him forward, out the bathroom door and into the hall.

Gaara let himself be guided back to Neji's bedroom and he had the vague thought that he should go home soon, if just to let his siblings know he was still alive. But he'd spent so much time in Neji's house lately that it was beginning to feel like he lived there.

"On the bed, now." Neji commanded, letting his arms fall from Gaara's body. But the redhead didn't move, he just stood and stared into pale eyes defiantly.

"What if I don't want to get on the bed?" The redhead asked, a brow raised.

"You will want to, if you know what's good for you." Neji remarked, crossing his arms across his chest, but the action didn't seem at all immature, just firm, a perfect display of his authority.

"Neji-kun." Gaara moved closer to the taller man again, reaching out to brush his fingertips against the strong arms. The redhead's voice was uncharacteristically teasing. "What are you going to do to me tonight."

"Get on the bed and find out." Neji said, his tone turning almost dangerous.

"You're no fun." Gaara commented, but turned and walked to the bed slowly, his body moving languidly.

Neji watched Gaara climb onto the high mattress, watched muscles shift under skin that was still a little wet. Drops slid down a pale back, trailing down an exposed spine from the base of Gaara's neck, where red hair stuck to the skin.

When Gaara turned to lay on his side, Neji moved again, satisfied now that Gaara had followed orders. As dominant as the redhead was in normal circumstances, circumstances involving other people, he could slip into a submissive role so easily it never ceased to leave Neji in amazement. But it was only with Neji that he let this side show, let himself be guided, controlled.

When Neji finally came to the bed, he let his hand travel up Gaara's side, enjoying the feel of the slick pale skin under his fingers and the way muscles shuddered at the contacted. Goosebumps form over Gaara's body, belying the redhead's pleasure even while his green eyes tried to stay focused. Their gazes met, Neji's piercing, Gaara's pleading.

The brunette leaned down, closing his eyes, breaking contact with his hand. He ran his tongue up Gaara's arm, over a pale shoulder and up the redhead's ear, leaving a trail of glistening saliva in his wake. He could smell Gaara's shampoo, could taste the hint of spice left by Gaara's soap on his skin. The younger man filled his senses and he felt himself being pulled downward.

"Touch yourself." He whispered, smirking at the sound of Gaara's stangled groan. He stood up again, watching as Gaara's hand traveled down his own body, wrapping around his erection and pumping slowly.

Neji stepped back, watching Gaara with determination. When his eyes locked with Gaara's once more, he moved his own hand to the hem of his t-shirt. Taking his time in pulling it up and over his head, never taking his eyes off the redhead, growing more and more aroused by each display he was shown. Gaara moaned again, the feel of his hand mixed with Neji's slow seductive removal of his clothing proving to be too much for him to keep quiet. His hand moved faster against his own heated skin and he ran his thumb over the head when the button on Neji's jeans was pulled loose.

"Neji." Gaara all but whimpered, wanting, needing release, but he needed to hear those words first. Needed to hear Neji's voice again.

"Come for me, Gaa-chan."

The sound of Neji's voice, husky and low, mixed with the light that flashed behind his eyes. Everything ceased for a moment of blinding pleasure that shook his whole body, he was aware of his release spilling out over the silk sheets, could feel it coming in waves, torrents, of liquid fire. His toes curled, his eyes screwed shut, and his mouth fell open in a silent scream.

A hand rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back seemed to ground him, pulling him back down to earth. He was still shivering from the impact of his orgasm when Neji crawled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his middle and kissing his neck.

"I don't know why you hide this side of yourself, Gaara. You're so beautifully submissive like this." Neji whispered against Gaara's skin, the hum of his voice making redhead shiver in over-stimulation.

"Neji." Gaara wasn't able to say much else and he gave into the brunette's attempts to turn him over.

He was content to just lay in Neji's arms for the rest of the night, his hands coming to rest on the older man's smooth chest. He scooted closer, laying his head just under Neji's chin and closing his eyes in quiet satisfaction. But a moment later he felt Neji's hand moving, sliding down his side and between their bodies. He'd felt Neji's erection pressing into his thigh since the Hyuuga had climb on the bed with him, but the truth was he was too sated think much of it. When Neji's hand came to wrap around his own length, however, pumping him slowly to his previous hard state, the thoughts came rushing back suddenly.

He had half a mind to tell Neji to stop, to ignore the touches and leave the older man to fix his own problem. But he couldn't ignore what was quickly becoming a problem of his own. He whined, the sound containing what the older man thought might have been a distorted version of his name, but he kept pulling on Gaara's middle. He rolled over, pulling the redhead with him so Gaara had to sit up and swing one leg over his hips. He looked down at the Hyuuga with a tired, almost annoyed look.

"Up." Neji commanded, slapping lightly at the back of Gaara's leg to get the redhead to rise up on his knees. Gaara obeyed, but his forehead came to smack against Neji's collarbone in the process, colliding with it painfully. He mumbled into sweat-slicked skin.

"Not again." His words were little more than a desperate, breathy whisper.

"Did you forget my words from earlier so easily?" Neji asked, running his fingertips up Gaara's back and through blonde hair.

Gaara shook his head. He hadn't forgotten, he was just so exhausted already. The shower had made him drowsy, and coupled with his release, he didn't think he'd be able to stay awake through any more. But it seemed Neji had other ideas, and with a shift of slender hips, Gaara could feel the head of his erection pressing against his entrance.

Neji reached up then, cupping one of his cheeks and pulling him up to capture his lips. The redhead moaned into the contact, for a moment forgetting their position. But Neji's hands found their way to his hips, urging him back down again. He knew now that he wasn't getting out of this, no matter how tired he was. But he also knew Neji would make it worth his while.

"Slowly." Neji said as Gaara began lowering himself. He nodded, his lips still brushing the Hyuuga's. It would hurt, he expected, as they hadn't prepared him in any way and the water from his shower was not proper lubricant.

He winced, his eyes closing tightly against the pain, as he seated himself on Neji's length. The sharp intake of breath was turned quickly into a moan however, when the brunette lifted himself up to attack his neck. He was torn for a moment between the feeling of being stretched and the feeling of Neji sucking hard at his pulse point.

And then they were moving, establishing a rhythm that both fell into quickly. It wasn't fast or hard, and though it was painful every time Neji pulled out of him, it was drowned out completely by the feeling of Neji slamming back in.

They were almost silent in their pleasure, the only sound coming from them muffled moans and harsh breaths. It was in that silence that they had something in common, not listening to each other, just feeling. It was something that amazed both of them, the way they were able to communicated wordlessly, the way Neji knew that Gaara's legs tightening around his hips meant that he wanted Neji deeper, closer, and the way Gaara knew that Neji's back arching meant he was so very close to the edge.

It was Gaara that came first, his orgasm hitting him almost shockingly abruptly, as if he hadn't really known it was approaching. But that didn't mean it was any less intense. A few strokes to his prostate threw him over the edge and he curled his hands around Neji's arms, almost piercing the skin their with his nails. He threw his head back, allowing Neji further access to his neck and a violent groan ripped its way from his throat.

The muscles tightening around him brought Neji over as well, a moment later. His body tensed under Gaara's and he let his eyes fall closed, biting down harder on the skin exposed to him. He wasn't able to think about the mark that would be there in the morning. However, when he was able to focus properly again, he smirked at the purple bruise that was already forming.

Gaara all but collapsed on top of him, his limbs going limp instantly and Neji wondered if he was even capable of opening his eyes again. He pulled out of the redhead--a soft whimper escaping the younger man at the loss of contact--and rolled them over to lay on their sides. Gaara curled up into him, burying his face in his chest. It wasn't long before Neji could hear his breathing slow and the Hyuuga reached over to play with red hair. But his cell buzzing from it's position on his nightstand stopped him and he turned to answer it instead.

He smirked when he read the message he had just received, the dominant feeling of being with a man as submissive as Gaara growing ten-fold at the sight of who it was from.

_**You're wrong about me. I accepted it a long time ago.**_

_**I get off work in ten.**_

**Note: OH MY GOD. Did I? Did I seriously just write smut that didn't involve Sasuke? I think I did. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything… Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter because it was kind of hard to write. As much smut as I have been writing recently, it still makes me nervous. **

**Playlist for Chapter 6: **

**Raison D'etre - Dir en grey: I absolutely love this song, and the video. Though I'm still a little wigged out by the girl gouging her eye out in the middle of it.**

**Well, thank you all who reviewed last chapter. It seems I keep forgetting to reply to you guys though. For that, I'm really sorry. **

**Love you all,**

**Jaide**


End file.
